


Cream Your Jeans

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jack dares and Daniel delivers





	Cream Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: My thanks to Pepe for the fantastic beta and great advice!  


* * *

Daniel couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had ended up in this situation again?

 

Oh yeah, team movie night with Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Janet at Jack's place. They'd watched 'A Beautiful Mind' and 'When Harry Met Sally'. Sam had picked the first and Teal'c the second. Suffice it to say that Jack hadn't been impressed, mocking the 'chick flicks' and casting aspersions on Sam and Teal'c's dubious cinematic choices.

 

Once movie night was over, Teal'c and the girls were gone Daniel stuck around to help clean up, fetching and carrying bowls, empty beer bottles and the other detritus of the event into the kitchen all the while listening to Jack bitch and moan about the movies incessantly. Of course, when Daniel had informed Jack he had liked the first movie, Jack's response had been quick and scathing.

 

"A movie about an egghead who gets his yolk scrambled. Yeah, it was totally riveting to watch a brilliant scientist going slowly nuts, hearing and seeing things... okay I see the appeal for you and Carter, but at least it was better than the second one. A TOTAL chick flick. All I love you, I hate you, let's have sex; I can fake an orgasm over my corned beef on rye. Puh-lease."

 

And that's when Daniel had made his big mistake. "Just because she faked it, doesn't mean it can't be done, Jack," Daniel had smirked. "I've brought partners to orgasm just by kissing them."

 

"You've... what?!? Daniel!"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Okay there is no way in hell you can make a woman come just from kissing her. I mean, lets be real here, it's just not possible."

 

"Well I can, and just who said it was a woman I made come from kissing?" Daniel had volleyed back as he headed out to the living room, and left a sputtering colonel behind him and made himself comfortable on the couch.

 

"What?!?" Jack had howled from the kitchen, hot on Daniel's heels as soon as he'd recovered enough to actually react. Which was how Daniel found himself having this current and surreal conversation with his best friend and nemesis.

 

"Sooo, Daniel," Jack began, making himself comfortable on the couch next to the younger man as Daniel took a swig from his bottle of beer. "Coming from kissing, hunh? Prove it." Jack knew he shouldn't enjoy this, but watching the unsuspecting archaeologist spew beer over himself and the coffee table was sweet!

 

Coughing, choking, tears dancing on his lashes, Daniel whipped his head around to stare at Jack. "What?"

 

"Nope, not falling for it, Danny-boy," Jack grinned. "Not getting distracted. You said it, now prove it."

 

Daniel recovered enough to snort. "Right, and who am I going to prove it on, Jack? You?"

 

"Hey, I'm the perfect guinea pig. If you're really that good you can even make me blow a wad. So, money where my mouth is, Danny-boy. Let's go."

 

"Jack," Daniel sighed. "You're straight, in no way attracted to me, AND my best friend. Why would I risk any of that just to give you a cheap thrill?"

 

"Not so straight, chopped liver you ain't and always gonna be my best friend so thrill away, for while I admit to being cheap I'm sure as hell not easy. So, that said, stop obfuscating and get with the program. And before you say it, yes I can use big words too!"

 

"You're not... I'm not... fuck, Jack!" Daniel groaned, hardly believing this turn in their conversation. This was so not happening.

 

"No, not *fuck* Jack, *kiss* Jack. C'mon, Danny-boy, show me what you got," Jack goaded, knowing he was pushing but, dammit, how could he back down from the challenge Daniel had issued, consequences be damned and all that!?

 

Daniel swallowed hard. "Okay, some ground rules first. One, what happens tonight doesn't leave this room. Two, we don't talk about it ever again. Three, we forget it ever happened because I mean it, Jack. I'm not risking our friendship over a fucking kiss."

 

It took Jack all of two seconds to agree because he didn't want to risk their friendship anymore than Daniel obviously did. This was definitely one of those times where events had to be classified and compartmentalized in order to avoid any fallout. "You betcha, no arguments from me," he replied whole-heartedly. "Now lay a wet one on me!"

 

"Thank God this isn't a real relationship because you totally suck at romance," Daniel snorted. What the hell had he just agreed to anyway? Shit, he was going to have to make Jack come with just a kiss or he'd never hear the end of it.

 

"Hey, if you're chicken, Danny-boy, I'll understand. I'm one helluva man after all."

 

Not deigning to answer, Daniel placed a hand under Jack's chin and the other behind his neck, effectively trapping and immobilizing Jack's head.

 

Daniel started simple, just the dry brush of lips, butterfly soft and barely there. Daniel let his breath seep out and warm and moisten Jack's lips. Slowly he brought his tongue into the equation, tracing the outline of Jack's lips before concentrating on just the bottom one. Daniel was rewarded with the hitch of Jack's breath and felt the speeding up of the older man's heart rate under his fingers. So far so good.

 

Deciding he was at an awkward angle, Daniel shifted suddenly, straddling Jack's lap and drawing a startled gasp from the older man. Instead of letting Jack speak, Daniel dove right in, cutting off any protest Jack was about to make, and slid his tongue across smooth enamel. Daniel caressed Jack's tongue and palate, teasing the other man, drawing him out and into Daniel's mouth so he could suck Jack's tongue hungrily. As Daniel ran his tongue along the back of Jack's lips, he made sure to leave no part of Jack's mouth unexplored.

 

Gasping for air Daniel drew back to suck in oxygen and then blew into Jack's mouth, sharing breath. Murmuring his pleasure, Daniel rocked minutely against the growing bulge in Jack's jeans.

 

Daniel's hands began to move, tracing soft, whorling patterns on Jack's chest, caressing and playing with the silver hair that brushed against his fingers. One hand moved Jack's head slightly and Daniel's mouth slid off of Jack's lips and onto his jaw. He delicately traced his way up to Jack's ear. Once there Daniel nibbled on delicately, suckling softly on the sensitive flesh and drawing needy, desperate moans out of Jack as well as the sudden buck of his hips.

 

Jack's mind was mush. How the hell had he not known that Daniel could do this with his mouth? How could he not know that his best friend tasted so good, smelled like heaven and felt like a one way ticket to hell, with all the pleasurable perks thrown in to make the ride that much more corrupting? He hated to admit it but Danny was good. Very good.

 

Daniel pulled back leaving a panting, breathless Jack and reached backwards, snagging his drinke off the table. Talking a long pull, he set the bottle down on the floor and covered Jack's mouth with his own - slowly feeding the older man the beer. After Jack swallowed, Daniel chased down the remaining brew, his hot tongue caressing Jack's chilled mouth as he did.

 

Jack's hands came to rest on Daniel's ass and pulled him down hard, rubbing their erections together - desperate for stimulation. God help him but he was painfully aroused and ready to blow. Daniel was just that good.

 

Diving back into Jack's mouth, Daniel groaned hungrily. Hot. He was so hot and hungry. For Jack. Daniel devoured the older man's mouth, claiming it with passion and overwhelming focus. He had to have more, had to have...

 

Underneath him Jack moaned and shuddered, then sagged against the couch, caught somewhere between satiation and embarrassment.

 

Daniel sat back, an undeniable smirk of victory spreading over his face. "What's the matter, Jack? Cream your jeans from just a little kiss?"

 

"Just you wait, Jackson, you'll get yours," the older man growled, heat staining his cheeks. "Mark my words, some how, some day, you'll get yours." And he would too. Now that Jack had discovered this passion; this heat and fire with Daniel, he wasn't nearly as willing to walk away as he had been. Jack had some serious thinking... and planning... to do.

 

"Yeah, sure, youbetcha!" Daniel replied, stealing Jack's usual line. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home and feed my fish."

 

"Oh no, Danny-boy, I'm not letting you drive home, not after the beer you've drunk. You get the spare room. That's final." And Jack got the chance to get a little payback Oh yeah, this was far from over.

 

End.

(for now)


End file.
